Vbush
vbush is the user account name of Dr. Vannevar Bush on servers accessible from the Central Intelligence Agency Data system in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Passwords On the CIA server, the vbush account uses a non-secure password, MANHATTAN - a possible reference to involvement in the Manhattan Project during World War II. On the Dreamland remote server, the vbush account uses a non-secure password, MAJESTIC1, an alternate name for the MJ-12 program. Mail Typing the command MAIL opens Bush's mail account. Files Typing the command DIR opens Bush's home directory /home/vbush/, which contains various files. Each file is viewable by typing the command CAT followed by a filename. EXAMPLE: CAT FOOBAR.TXT DREAMLAND Files Swamp1.txt - is a transcription of audio recordings from the Shi No Numa zombie level from Call of Duty: World at War. "Peter" is referenced in this files as an operative with the encoded name CWZGUTCT. ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***SHI NO NUMA RECORDING #1*** Summary:The following is a transcript of a recording that originated from the Group 935 outpost dubbed “The Swamp.” The voice heard in this recording belongs to the handler of the operative “CWZGUTCT” who went missing at an unknown time prior to the sending of this message. The operative is presumed dead and the location of Shi No Numa has yet to be resolved. **START** STATIC AUTOMATED: R-409n 37 14 06 115 48 40''' (Those are the coordinates for Area 51. R-409n is the restricted airspace around Area 51) HANDLER: I hope that you are receiving this transmission REDACTED, if you are not, then all is already lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain... STATIC ... at all costs. Repeat: Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. May be our only advantage now. Find Doctor... STATIC... and Doctor Maxis. They may know what’s going on. The use of Element 115 is dangerous at best. I’m not sure if we can continue here. We’ve lost most of our best... STATIC. ...team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn’t happened there too. But I’m almost all out of hope. AUTOMATED: 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94 (These are the coordinates for a place in Russia. Possibly the location of the the zombie map Ascension) **END** '''Update.txt - some lines are encoded in this file, which references Peter's movement to Verruckt. The author's unencrypted name is Cornelius Pernell. The last few words of the message appear to decode to TANK DEMPSEY. ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***UPDATE CWZGUTCT*** NAME: REDACTED DOB: REDACTED OPERATIONAL DURATION: REDACTED **Please use Agency standard cyphers for operative identity.” HANDLER’S NOTES” We successfully inserted CWZGUTCT into Group 935 as a research assistant based out of Munich. Current location is unknown, but his last transmission suggested he had been transferred from the Der Riese facility to a top secret location known only as Verruckt. Most recent communique indicated that the 935 experiments are barely under control. Attempts to secure all visible Group 935 research of Element 115 technology have been unsuccessful. We fear that CWZGUTCT identity has been compromised. Sending in a Marine Recon unit to extract CWZGUTCT from the asylum before it is too late. Operation leader will be one HVZJZGUZGTTYKPJERTTQTX. The asylum must be contained at all costs. RGXZSTJMGQGZZQWZFUPTWZGPNGXZFUEGZPJROCTWZGCNGPNT ServantA00001.txt - appears to be a test message for the German DATASERVANT system, but includes mentions of the dog Fluffy ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00001*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***TEST CASE A00001*** “Greetings “I am ludvig maxis “today is 20 January 1942 “my daughter has a dog “it’s name is fluffy “this is File 1 “for storage in the data “servant “I trust in it’s success ***END FILE*** ServantA00115.txt - references known locations of meteor fragments and the ability to use Element 115 for applications including weapons upgrades via PACK A PUNCH ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00115*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A00115*** Element 115 overview: Sources include meteors found in Shi No Numa, Tunguska, Groom Lake, Der Riese, and the Moon (Confirmed via Astronomical team) Applications include: Transporter technology, Power source for DG-2, General weapon upgrades via CWZIMOJZDUNINXPJZEKWZOLIEXZ. Side effects include: Reanimation of dead cells, Vin inherent electrical properties. ***END FILE*** ServantA00359.txt - Ray Gun information ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00359*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A00359*** “Ray Gun summary: “Prototype developed by “Doctor Ludvig Maxis, “origin Der Riese facility “Based on designs seized from “Rising Sun facility at SNN. “Powered by Element 115 “Ray Gun works on microwave technology “And discharges a burst of green “Plasma energy between 220 and 230V. “Second generation currently under “Development by H. Porter “To reduce excessive peripheral “Damage. ***END FILE*** ServantA02977.txt - DG2 information ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A02977*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A02977*** “Wunderwaffe DG-2 Summary: “Prototype developed by “Doctor Edward Richtofen, “Origin Der Riese Facility “Powered by Element 115 “The DG-2 carries 200k amperes “Of chained electrical energy. “Effects consist of: “Electrical current output “That creates a chain reaction “From initial target up to “10 subsequent targets within a “5 yard radius. “Minimal loss of power with use. “8 second reload time. “Next generation DG-3 JI “Currently under development. ***END FILE*** ServantA91374.txt - a personal file of Dr. Ludvig Maxis regarding the Nazi Party's hopes for the zombie experiments and his thoughts on those hopes. ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A91374*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A91374*** “Ludwig Maxis “Personal file. “The experiments continue “And the Reichstag call it “A success “But these creatures “Cannot be controlled. “Their minds are lost/ “They are automotons. “This is what the Reichstag “Wanted. “Between the teleporters “And our Undead army “They believe the world “Will be theirs. “But the Undead cannot “Be contained. “It spreads far worse than “Ever imagined. “It will be the death “Of us all. ***END FILE*** ServantB67129.txt - regards effects on Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinksi and Takeo Masaki with Dr. Edward Richtofen as a witness. ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B67129*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B67129*** “Experiments ongoing. “Observed a new effect “As a result of experiments. “Dr. Edward Richtofen as witness “Outlines as follows: “Tank Dempsey “Nikolai Belinski “Takeo Masaki “Subjects display unique “Side effects “Compared to previous “Subjects. “Baseline psyche remains “Intact, “But all specific memories “Have been lost. “Dr. Richtofen will continue “Observations. ***END FILE*** ServantB70001.txt - Maxis' thoughts on Sophia ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B70001*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B70001*** “Ludwig Maxis “Personal file. “I fear Sophia “Has grown unnecessarily “Attached to me. “I catch her looking “In my direction “But she quickly looks away. “I admit “She is an attractive “Specimen. “I should send her away “She is a distraction “From my work. “My mind wanders to thoughts “Of her. ***END FILE*** 'ServantB70326.txt '- Maxis discusses his paranoia about Richtofen and the experiments. ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B70326*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B70326*** “Ludwig Maxis “Personal File. “Edward has grown impatient. “He insists on accelerating “Our projects. “Regardless of the fact that “The 115 is limited. “He grows angry. Short “It was a mistake to invite him. “He cannot be trusted. “He watches me. “He watches Samantha. “He watches Sophia “And his latest creation “The monkey. “It screams when set aflame. “Then again “Perhaps it is the 115 “Affecting my mind. “I can no longer discern. ***END FILE*** Category:CIA User Accounts Category:Zombies Mode